


留下

by stillexploring



Series: 搭档 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillexploring/pseuds/stillexploring
Summary: Danno和Steve叔叔是Gracie生活的基石。他们必须得寸步也不离开她。





	留下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772251) by [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all). 



> 译者注释：  
> beta：Ms.Three  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629

Danny并不怎么因为要把他和Steve叔叔正在约会的事情告诉女儿而感到紧张。她已经很爱Steve了，而且她既聪明又善解人意，她的同理心也会让她能够很好地接受他们“并非异性恋”的事实。再说，他很清楚地记得她跟他说过，她的一个啦啦队夏令营的朋友是有两个妈咪的。

问题主要在于这事儿失败的代价要远远大于Grace和Gabby见面的时候。万一悲剧收场，那这肯定就是老天爷给他的暗示，让他有多远滚多远。不过这一次他根本没有选择的余地-在任何情况下，这两个人都是他生活的重心。不管发生什么事情，他都必须要想办法让他们的关系顺利走下去。

同时他还得保证Steve不会因为惶恐不安而心脏病突发。

“呼吸，宝贝儿，”他低声对他的搭档说，他们两个此时都在车边倚着等Grace放学。他们奇迹般地早到了，这个岛上的犯罪分子估计是罕见地决定要放一天假，省得让Danny的日子更加难过。“我敢保证你和总统见面的时候都没这么紧张。”

Steve喷出口气。“我的后半生幸福并不取决于总统会不会同意我和他爸约会。”

“后半生”这话中暗示的承诺之意就好像一团情感重重地砸在他的心上，让他必须要清清喉咙才能正常地发声。爱情简直把他变成了多愁善感的废人一个。“你这么一说我脑海里都有画面了。”

Steve脸上划过微笑，但是Grace在他回复Danny之前就一蹦一跳地跑下了台阶。她看到他们的时候小脸被点亮了。“Steve叔叔！”她急匆匆跑过来抱住他，然后又把手一挥围住了Danny。“你们不用回去工作吧，用吗？”

“不用，小猴子。我们这一天都是你的。”他用一只手梳过他女儿的头发，心里觉着自己简直就是世界上最幸运的男人。“只是我们得先跟你谈谈，好吗？”

Grace仿佛被灼伤了一般往回弹了一下，用她那双Danny见过的最大最悲伤的眼睛抬头盯着Danny看，就像他和Rachel那一天叫她坐下来听他们——

哦。

操。

在他能让他的嘴巴恢复正常工作之前，Grace已经转向此时无比困惑的Steve狠劲在他的胳膊上抽了一下。“你怎么可以离开他！”她表情凶狠，声音微颤地对他说。“我知道妈妈不得不走是因为她和Danno只能让彼此伤心和愤怒，但是在那之后你是除了我之外第一个能让他开心地笑出来的人，你们那么喜欢冲着彼此大喊大叫所以你们不可以——”

“小猴子。”Danny总算强迫自己的大脑进入了运转，在Grace又要打Steve之前用手包裹住她的手腕，把她拉进怀中。“他哪也不去，好吗？我们不是要说这个。”

她在他的怀中一动不动，依旧充满不确定。Danny心底因为他对他的宝贝女儿所做的一切诅咒了自己成千上万次。“那是什么？”

Danny闭了闭眼。“我发现我其实很喜欢亲Steve叔叔。”

Grace又一次拉开他，但这次只是抬头用一副惊讶的表情看着Danny。这地球上总算有一个人没觉得他们老早就在一起了。“我以前不知道你喜欢亲男生。”

Danny除了耸肩也不知道干什么。“我也不知道。”

这之后她抬头看向Steve，Steve脸上一副竭尽全力忍着快要爆发的情感的表情。“你还是最好别离开他。”

Steve摇头，弯下腰和她保持一个视线水平。“Gracie，我向你发誓你和Danno这一辈子都跟我绑在一块了，”他轻声说，语调就和他对这个国家发誓时一样严肃认真。Danny心里想着Steve到底知不知道他对自己有多大的影响。

然后Grace转过身面对她的爸爸，表情坚定，和Steve如出一辙。“你最好也不要离开他，Danno，也别让他离开你。他不会像Gabby一样回到本土去工作，但是万一他试着做出这种事的话你必须制止他。”

Danny因为眼中突然的刺痛使劲眨了下眼睛，他注意到他的搭档眼中也有可疑的水雾。“要是那样的话我们就把他铐住，好吗？这样他哪也去不了”

她的眉毛沉了下来。“我是认真的，Danno。”

他的喉咙发紧，亲亲她的头顶。“我也是，小猴子。”

最后他总算松开了她，然后她离开他的双臂跑开去紧紧抱住Steve。“抱歉我打了你。”

他也弯下腰亲亲她的头顶。“没什么好抱歉的。你只是在维护你的Danno罢了。”

Danny看着这个场景，除了使劲吞咽，用拳头擦眼睛之外什么也做不到。这俩个人是不是一点也不管他讨厌在公共场合掉泪的事实啊？

她抽回身，抬头冲着两个人笑。就在几分钟前的紧张与悲伤完全融化消失不见，而她眉开眼笑的样子就好像是她刚刚发现他们给了她一个海豚当生日礼物。“这样很好，”她特别满意地说。“这下我也可以当你们结婚时的花童了。”

Danny在他这一生中为数不多的时刻发现自己无话可说。Steve，这混蛋，笑出了声。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 过来我的博客看我的原创短篇或者来汤不热跟我打招呼！


End file.
